


Field Trip!

by rhelia



Series: The Man Behind the Mask [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Field Trip, Food Fight, Gen, Identity Reveal, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter makes some new friends, Tony Stark Has A Heart, decathlon team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhelia/pseuds/rhelia
Summary: The Decathlon team knows that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. What they don’t know is that he’s practically an Avenger.OrThe Decathlon team goes on a Field Trip to Avengers Tower and learn more about Peter’s “internship”Sequel to Cue the Elevator Music





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Cue the Elevator Music. If you haven’t read it, go! It’s a pretty short one-shot that I decided to expand on. 
> 
> Also, I’m going to try and have this fic finished by July 8th. I’m actually setting a deadline!
> 
> Update: Finished!

_Blood. That was the first thing he noticed in the alleyway. There were puddles of blood everywhere. He looked down, seeing the scarlet liquid blend into his red spandex suit. The metallic smell was everywhere, and he could feel its stickiness on his hands. He felt sick to his stomach. Taking his Spider-Man mask off, he ran his hand through his hair, only to find that it too was caked in blood. His_ whole body _was._

_He walked forwards, his footsteps making an unnatural squelching noise as he stepped in the puddles on the street._

_“Peter! Help! Oh god help me-” A woman’s voice choked. Peter’s heart dropped to his stomach. His heart rate picked up as he recognized the voice._

_He stood there frozen as he listened to the sobs._

_“Peter, please. Help me!” He forced his feet to move forwards and coughed to clear his throat of all the red, sticky blood._

_“May-“ he choked out. “May, where are you?”_

_“Peter! Save me! Save me Peter!”_

_Peter saw a silhouette at the end of the alley. “Aunt May!”_

_He used nearly all of his strength to drag his feet through the sticky, red liquid. He kept trudging along, a sharp pain in his left hip slowing him down. He was almost there._

_“Peter!” He was close enough to see the tears streaming down her face. His aunt was tied to a chair, drenched in blood._

_“May!” He finally reached her, and limped around to the back. He untied her from the chair, then walked around to the front, prepared to carry her home._

_To his surprise, she stood up by herself._

_“May? Aunt May, what did they do to you? Did they hurt you?”_

_She didn’t reply. She looked... unnatural. Like someone from the Twilight Zone. Her eyes were glazed over and her usually expressive voice now spoke in a monotone fashion._

_“Aunt May? Who did this to you?” He opened his mouth and took another step towards her._

_“You did.” Peter looked at her in confusion._

_“Aunt May, what are you talking about?” A few beats of silence passed._

_“It’s all your fault. You didn’t tell me you were Spider-Man.” Peter’s throat tightened up. Her voice droned on. “You didn’t tell me you were out making enemies, not caring if they decided to get revenge on you by targeting me.”_

_His eyes started to sting with tears. “May, that’s not true! I kept my identity secret, I made sure that no one would make the connection between me and you-“_

_“You’re wrong.” May interrupted. “People know your secret identity. You_ let _them know your identity.”_

_Peter froze. It wasn’t his fault that his identity had gotten out. Right? The lives of his friends and classmates were at stake. Peter had been up in the Washington Monument’s elevator with the Decathlon team when the radioactive purple stone exploded. He had saved them, saved their lives. Sure, he had revealed his secret identity, but it was necessary. Right?_

_“They won’t keep your identity secret.” May’s voice startled him from his internal monologue. “Your so called_ friends _will just betray you and leave you, just like everyone else in your life. Everyone except for me.” She paused, either to choose her next words carefully or for emphasis, he wasn’t sure. “But now you’ve betrayed_ me _Petey. You lie to me about your ‘Stark Internship’ and now you make a reckless decision to trust your classmates. You’re putting their safety before mine!”_

_“No! That’s not what I’m doing!” Peter heard a feint beeping from beside him. A bomb? He looked around before turning back to his aunt. “I would never put anyone else above you!” The beeping grew louder._

_—————_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Peter jolted, sitting upright as he tried to steady his breathing. He sat in his bed, tears falling as a result of his nightmare. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Peter hit the alarm clock’s button, blinking sleep from his eyes. Light was streaming in through the windows, too bright for so early in the morning. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, trying to steady himself. 

“Peter! Time to get up!” he heard Aunt May yell. 

He groaned, knowing that if he didn’t get up now he’d be late for school. 

“Coming!”

All of Peter’s doubts had been expressed in his nightmare. _Are my classmates actually trustworthy?_ he wondered. _I should probably tell Mr. Stark that they know and ask him for advice._

It was the morning after the incident in DC. His teammates _had_ kept his identity a secret, lying to the police, saying that Peter had watched it all take place from the ground. 

He felt like the whole identity reveal thing was going just a little _too_ smoothly. 

Even Flash had agreed to keep it a secret. 

Flash? Agreeing? The two were never put in the same _sentence_. 

Nevertheless, when Peter stumbled out of his room and walked over to the kitchen table, he breathed a sigh of relief when he read the morning newspaper’s headline. 

_Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Saves the Day in DC!_

There were no mentions of his name, just the usual, incorrect speculations about who the person behind Spider-Man’s mask was. 

Peter grabbed the Lucky Charms from the cabinet and the almost-empty milk carton from the fridge. 

What would Mr. Stark say?

_On one hand, Mr. Stark isn’t super obsessed about keeping my identity a secret. And besides, I did the right thing. There was no other option._

Peter poured his cereal into one of the few clean bowls. He then poured the remaining milk and grabbed a spoon. 

_On the other hand, Mr. Stark was unpredictable. Who knows what his opinion will be?_

_Honestly, he’ll probably just offer to bribe them._ Peter thought with a smile on his face. 

Halfway through his abnormally large amount of sugary cereal, he heard a creak from the floor behind him. Aunt May pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Good morning sweetie, how are you?”

Peter responded with a groan of tiredness, making her chuckle. 

“Well, I’ve got to get to work, but have a good day!”

He answered with a grunt, making her smile as she went out the door. He would never be able to understand how his aunt was such a morning person. 

Finishing his breakfast, Peter grabbed his backpack, phone, keys, and last night’s homework before hurrying to catch the bus. 

—————

Peter scurried quickly to his locker out of habit, wanting to get to class before Flash saw him. 

From down the hall, Peter heard a shout. 

“Hey, Peter!” He looked up, eyes widening. 

“G-good morning, Liz,” Peter said, voice cracking. He could feel his face rapidly reddening. 

She (thankfully) ignored his awkward reply.

“So are you coming to Decathlon today? Mr. Harrington says he has a surprise planned for us.”

Peter replied, saying that he would, when he saw Flash over Liz’s shoulder.

Flash was the person Peter was most worried about. He had very little reason to protect Peter’s secret. _I mean, I did save Flash’s life yesterday. Maybe Flash realized that he owes me?_

“-eter? Peter?” Liz was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. 

“Huh? Oh sorry, I spaced out there for a second.” 

Liz looked at him a bit weirdly, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yup, I’m all good,” _ding_ the warning bell rang. “I’ll see you later!”

“Peter.” Liz grabbed his arm. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t get much sleep.” Liz still had a concerned look on her face. 

“Remember, you can talk to me about anything. Okay?”

Peter nodded and ran off, nearly forgetting to close his locker. He put his hands on his cheeks, trying and failing to get rid of the persistent blush that always appeared when he was around Liz. 

—————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry this took so long. I broke my phone and someone who is practically my family had a heart attack, so I’ve had a busy week. But I got a new phone and my friend is doing better, so here’s this quick chapter! Also, thank you for all of the great comments on the last chapter. It really means a lot :)

“Is that your phone?” Ned asked him. 

The Star Wars opening theme (of _course_ it was his ringtone. What’d you expect?) played from the cellphone in his back pocket, the sound barely audible due to the noisy, crowded cafeteria. 

“Yeah that’s mine,” Peter answered, “but it’s probably just one of those sales calls. I’ve been getting so many of those lately.”

“Me too! Just the other day, some credit union called me. I don’t even have a credit card! I have, like, six bucks in my wallet!” Peter laughed. 

“Well, you’ve got more than me! My afternoon snacks consist of churros that nice, old ladies buy for me when I give them directions!” Both boys laughed at that. MJ looked over at them, rolling her eyes. 

“But Peter, you could make so much money off of selling official Spider-Man merch! Everyone would buy it.” Peter grinned, ready to explain how you actually needed _money_ to start a business when his phone rang again. Ned looked over as Peter took it out of his pocket. 

“Do you recognize the number?” He questioned. 

Peter shook his head as he read the multiple missed call notifications. “However, it does have the same area code as us.” Another notification popped up on the screen, covering his wallpaper of a selfie the Decathlon group had taken together on the bus ride to the tournament in Washington DC. 

_Voicemail Message_

“Huh.”

“What is it?” Ned leaned across the table to try to see Peter’s phone, tipping his milk carton over. Peter grabbed the carton and set it upright, only preventing the spill due to his ‘Spidey-sense’. 

“They left a voicemail,” Peter replied. “Maybe it _is_ someone that I know.”

Ned prodded his friends shoulder. “Play it! Play it!”

Swatting at Ned’s hands, he unlocked his phone to listen to the recording. “Alright, alright. Just give me a second.”

Peter pressed play, turning up the volume so that the boys would be able to hear it. 

 _“Hey Pete, it’s Tony.”_ Their eyes widened in recognition of the voice. _“I just wanted to call and congratulate you on the great job you did at the Washington Monument kid. It was real brave of you and you made the right decision-“_

“HOLY SHIT! Peter! Tony Stark called you! He called to _congratulate_ you!” Peter shushed Ned so he could listen to the rest of the message. 

 _“Kid, when you get this, call me back. Bye.”_ The two boys looked at each other in excitement. 

MJ sarcastically commented on their behavior, “Wow, getting a call from your boss. So exciting.” She rolled her eyes. 

Ignoring MJ, he exclaimed, “Shit! I need to go call him back!” Peter stood up from the lunch table and zipped his backpack up. He darted towards the nearest hallway, hoping to find a quiet corner. 

“There’s only two minutes until lunch is over! You’ll be late for chemistry!” Ned called out. 

“Make up an excuse!”

—————

Peter was not, in fact, late for chemistry. He dashed into the classroom right as the bell rang. He saw Flash open his mouth, supposedly to make some rude comment, only to think better of it and snap his mouth shut. 

_Well that’s a first._

Peter walked over to his seat beside Ned, setting his backpack on the floor beside him. In a hushed voice he told Ned all about the call with Mr. Stark. 

“He says that he wants to talk to me in person and let me work in the lab. He says I can start hanging out at Avengers Tower!” Peter could barely contain his excitement. Their teacher perked up, hearing the whispering from the back of the class. 

“Peter! Ned! Are you two listening?” 

Their heads shot up, faces guilty. “Sorry ma’m. “

“Good. Now pay attention, I’m explaining your next unit project.” A few of their classmates snickered quietly at them. 

_I can’t wait to get out of high school_

—————

Right when the final bell rang, Peter sprinted out of math class. He ran around the corner, nearly tripping on his untied shoelaces. Only ten steps away from the front door he ran into someone, causing Peter to drop his English textbook. 

“I’m sorry.” the girl kneeled down to pick up his book. When she stood up to give it back, she smiled, “Hey, Peter. Where are you going? Aren’t you coming to Decathlon today?”

Peter’s face immediately broke into a blush. “Hi, Liz.” He took the book from her outstretched hand. “I’m sorry, but something urgent came up. I’ve got to go.”

She frowned. “Okay, but you know you can’t keep skipping practice like this. You were almost late to the competition in DC.”

“I know, I promise that this is a one-time thing.” Peter started to walk towards the door. “I’m sorry but I don’t have time to explain. You can ask Ned to tell you.” He gave Liz a wave and a smile, hoping she’d forgive him. 

“Alright.” She waved back. 

Peter ran down the front steps, immediately spotting Happy’s car. He went over to the vehicle, taking a few deep breathes to attempt to calm his excitement. He opened the passenger side door and got into the car. 

“Hiya, Happy!” Peter grinned. 

The man greeted him, which was followed by some annoyed comment about how one day Peter would explode from too much pent up energy. 

_For someone named Happy, you would think he’d be a bit less pessimistic._

—————

They finally arrived at Avengers Tower, much to Peter’s relief. He didn’t think he could handle anymore of Happy’s road rage. 

He walked up to the front desk, unsure of what to say. 

“Hi, how may I help you?” The polite receptionist asked. 

“Um, so Mr. Stark and I are supposed to meet up and work in his lab and stuff, but he also said he wanted to talk as well. Then, that would mean meeting somewhere other than his lab but then again he does seem like the person to spend all of his time in his lab so maybe he would want to meet there? I don’t know where to go. Maybe I could call him again? He doesn’t tend to answer calls though-“

“Hey, chill out kid.” He interrupted Peter’s nervous rant. “I can figure out where Mr. Stark is. Just show me your ID and then I’ll be able to let you in.”

He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “O-okay.” He opened his wallet and pulled out his ID. “Here.”

“Peter Parker? Alright, so Mr. Stark is on the 68th floor, working in his lab. Do you want me to tell him that you’re here?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Now, just go through security and then you can use the elevator.” He handed Peter a card attached to a navy blue lanyard. “This is your Avengers Tower ID. From now on, just show this to the person at the front desk and they’ll swipe it and let you right on through.”

He put the lanyard over his head. 

“Thank you Mr-” Peter looked down at the receptionist’s own ID. “Mr. Anderson.”

Mr. Anderson smiled. “It was no problem. I hope to see you again soon.”

Peter walked over towards security, taking a deep breath as he prepared to meet Mr. Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you’ve been waiting for! Thank you for all the kudos and comments :)
> 
> Btw, this takes place before Captain America: Civil War

“Hey, Ned, would you mind telling me why Peter is skipping practice today? He said that you would know.” Liz gave Ned a criticizing look. 

“He’s with Mr. Stark.”

Liz frowned. “Why is he with Mr. Stark?” 

“Mr. Stark called Peter during lunch asking him to come to Avengers Tower. Apparently Mr. Stark wants to work with him in the labs and-“ Ned lowered his voice and looked around to make sure no one was listening. “-and do superhero-y stuff.”

Liz nodded in understanding. “Well that’s understandable- Wait, did you say Avengers Tower?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s where Mr. Stark’s lab is. He even gets to spend the night there.”

Liz laughed quietly to herself. “Well, it’s his own fault for what’s gonna happen next.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

Liz’s grin grew even larger. “Mr. Harrington may have scheduled a Decathlon field trip to a certain tower for tomorrow morning...”

Ned’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you saying that we’re taking a field trip to Avengers Tower?”

“Maybe.” Liz smirked, turning around to walk into the room where Decathlon practice was held. 

—————

The elevator finally stopped and Peter stumbled out, nerves a wreck. His mind was rapidly racing between _I’m about to meet with Tony Stark I’m about to meet with Tony Stark holy shit holy shit holy shit_ and _Why does the Avengers tower have so many floors? What are they even used for?_

Peter stopped at the sight of a familiar billionaire approaching him. 

“Hey there Pete! I see you’ve still got your backpack. You can just throw it over there.” He finally broke out of his shock to register that _Tony Stark_ was right there in front of him, gesturing to the floor next to his workbench. 

“Um, okay thanks?” Peter cursed himself for sounding so unsure. “Are we gonna work on the Spider-Man suit?”

“Yeah, but I was thinking of introducing you to a few people first.” Mr. Stark led them through a series of doors and up a flight of stairs. “Also, do you need anything for spending the night here? I have toothbrushes and clothes and pretty much anything else you could need here.”

“I-uh no, I’ll be good.” Peter stuttered out.

“So, you might know a few people called the Avengers.”

Peter smirked. “This _is_ Avengers Tower sir.” 

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me ‘sir’, it makes me feel old.”

Peter opened his his mouth to make a sarcastic comment about how Tony wasn’t exactly young either when Mr. Stark opened the door and came to a stop. 

“So, as I was _going_ to say before you got us off track, you’ve heard of Thor, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner right? Here’s the people I wanted you to meet.”

Peter’s eyes widened at the scene before him. Thor was sitting on the couch with Captain America, talking animatedly with his hands, apparently re-telling one of his famous war stories. Bruce was the only one actually watching the television, and it was tuned to some science documentary. 

Mr. Stark turned to Peter, “I know it isn’t all of the Avengers, but the rest are all busy on missions right now, so you’ll have to take what you can get kid.”

The two of them walked into the room, immediately drawing their attention. Peter squirmed under their gazes. 

Luckily, Steve Rogers broke the silence. “Hey there, Tony. Who is this?” Tony put a hand on Peter’s back, prompting him to introduce himself. 

He grinned at the them. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker. Also known as Spider-Man.” The three Avengers smiled back at him. 

—————

Mr. Harrington cleared his throat to get Decathlon clubs attention. 

“Before you guys leave, I need to give you this.” He held up a sheet of paper. “It’s a field trip permission form.”

The club members immediately began to chat among themselves before one of them piped up, “Mr. Harrington, where are we going?”

The high schoolers fell quiet, eager to know where they would be visiting. “This is very spur-of-the-moment, and the field trip is going to be tomorrow morning. We’ll meet at the school parking lot at nine a.m. We’ll be back at the school at noon, so no need to bring a lunch-“

A student interrupted, “But Mr. Harrington, _where_ are we going?”

“Well, I managed to get a tour somewhere very special. It’s a reward for winning the Decathlon.” Mr. Harrington paused for dramatic effect. “I got us a tour at Avengers Tower!”

The club immediately erupted into chaos. Everyone was talking over each other, asking questions. 

“Are we gonna see the labs?”

“What if we meet Tony Stark?”

“Dude, what if we meet the _Avengers?_ ”

—————

Peter blinked the sleep out of his eyes, slowly waking up. He was in an unfamiliar room. The light streaming through the window wasn’t covered by his grey curtains, and there weren’t any Star Wars posters stuck on the walls. Yesterday’s memories flooded back to him. 

After meeting Thor, Bruce, and Steve, he had hung out with the three and Mr. Stark all day. Bruce and him talked about the things he was learning in physics, and he got some new ideas for his upcoming paper. Thor was hilarious, and he told Peter stories from Asgard, while also listening to Peter’s stories and adventures. Over dinner, the five of them all got along surprisingly well, Peter and Mr. Stark starting a debate over which was better, Star Wars or Star Trek. Bruce agreed with Mr. Stark, thinking that Star Trek was better (they were wrong) while _Captain freaking America_ was on Peter’s side. As Thor had seen neither, he didn’t provide very much input, but he apparently found their little quarrel amusing. 

They decided to watch a movie after dinner. Since they knew they wouldn’t be able to settle on one star-related movie over another, they all eventually agreed on Back to the Future. 

Peter must have fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, because that was the last thing he remembered. He pushed the covers off of him and walked into the kitchen, leaving his phone in his room. 

“Hello there, young one!” Thor’s booming voice startled him. “How was your time of rest?”

“Pretty good, Thor.” He smiled. “Is anyone else up?”

He nodded, “I saw the Captain right before he left on a run. What he was running for, I do not know. Do you need food, Man Spider?”

“Sure. And it’s Spider-Man, not Man Spider.” Peter smiled and accepted the plate of scrambled eggs and toast. 

—————

 _“You have reached the voicemail box of: Peter Parker.”_ Ned sighed. _“Please leave a message after the tone.”_ The phone beeped and Ned spoke in a hurried voice. 

“Hey, Peter, it’s Ned. Um, you should probably know that I’m at the Avengers Tower. With the whole Decathlon team. I sorta forgot to call you. Mr. Harrington managed to get together a field trip and we’re here now so... if you get this message, come and say hi? I gotta go, the tour’s starting. Bye.”

Ned let out another sigh, exchanging a look with Liz. 

“Peter’s gonna kill me.”

—————

Tony was getting dressed when JARVIS spoke. 

“Mr. Stark, it appears that the group of high schoolers that have come to visit are done with their tour and wish to meet you. Shall I give them access and have you meet them in your lab?”

Tony looked confused. “What group of high schoolers?”

“Two days ago, you agreed to letting them have a tour today. Do you wish to meet with them?” 

Tony sighed, “Ugh, fine. JARVIS, let them in.”

—————

After twenty or so minutes, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Peter had all gathered in the kitchen. Steve and Bruce sat on the kitchen stools, Thor leaned heavily against the kitchen island while Peter stood on the ceiling. Thor was already drinking, even though it was only eleven. He was loudly retelling a story about how his brother Loki had turned into a snake when he was younger in order to trick Thor when Tony walked in. 

“Peter, why are you on the ceiling?”

Everyone looked at him and he replied. “Why _aren’t_ you on the ceiling?” That, strangely enough, seemed to satisfy Tony. 

“So, there’s a tour going on that I just found out about,” He rolled his eyes, apparently exasperated. “-and I need to go talk to a bunch of kids. I’ll be back soon.” He grabbed a muffin on his way out the door. 

“Pancakes anyone?” Bruce put a large plate of the fluffiest pancakes Peter had ever seen on the table. 

Thor grinned, “I’ll have some! I love cake-of-the-pan!”

—————

 _Teenagers_ thought Tony Stark. 

_Why did I agree to answer the questions of a bunch of teenagers?_

He gritted his teeth and pointed to a kid in the back apparently named ‘Flash’. “Okay, its your turn.”

“Sir, how do you get so many women?” Tony wasn’t religious, but right about now he sure felt like praying for his own sanity.

Dodging the question, he said, “I have an idea! How about I show you around a bit?”

—————

It had all started when Peter made the mistake of spraying whipped cream at Captain America. Or maybe it all started when Bruce decided to get out the whipped cream to put on his pancakes. 

Nevertheless, the moment that Captain America had wiped the whipped cream off of his face, grabbed a second bottle, and said ‘Oh it’s _on_ ’ in the most threatening voice he could speak in while laughing, Peter knew Tony was gonna end up _pissed_ when he came back in. 

But it was _so worth it._

Soon the entire kitchen was covered in whipped cream. Bruce was hiding behind the door, popping out to spray Peter or Steve with cream, only to retreat back behind it. Peter was crawling on the ceiling, jumping down everyone once in a while to ambush someone. Steve had literally grabbed his Captain America shield and was using it to deflect the whipped cream. And Thor. Thor was, well, being Thor and standing on the kitchen table, spraying _everything_ with whipped cream. Peter couldn’t tell if he was sober or drunk. He was definitely at least a little tipsy. 

Peter crawled on the ceiling towards Bruce, who still hadn’t seen him. He was right above him when he sprayed him with whipped cream, causing Bruce to let out a little yelp in confusion and look directly up at Peter. 

“You little-“ Peter grinned and ran away. Bruce finally came out from behind the door, chasing after him. He jumped and grabbed Peter’s leg to finally spray him in the face. 

Peter flipped off the ceiling and onto the ground, out of breath. He and Bruce dissolved into fits of laughter, Thor and Steve soon joining them. 

—————

“So, this is my lab.” The students murmur and point towards all of his different tech as Tony shows them around. 

“What’s in there?” One student asks, pointing to a door where loud laughter can be heard.

“That’s the Avengers common room.” Tony smiles. “Well, Avengers plus Spider-Man.”

“Can we go see them?” Another student asks, excited. All of the students start talking excitedly, the noise growing louder and louder. 

Tony sighs. “Fine, why not.”

He walks over to the door and peeks in. “Hey guys, wanna meet some vis-“ He freezes. The entire room is covered in whipped cream. “What the fuck.”

—————

“What the fuck. What happened in here. I was literally gone for three minutes.” Peter, Thor, Steve, and Bruce all look up at Tony, attempting to show the guilt on their faces. They’re all pretty bad at it. 

The four of them are sitting on the floor, covered in the remains from their breakfast fight. 

“Did-did you guys have a whipped cream battle?” They reluctantly nod. 

“Well, we have visitors who wanted to see this place, so as payback, you’re gonna answer their questions. Got it?” They nod again, grinning at each other because they got off easy. 

“I think Peter should answer them because he started this.” Peter looks over at Steve in surprise, only to see him smirking. Peter lunges at him, jabbing him in the stomach. 

“S-stop, tha-that tickles.” Steve is laughing so hard that he can barely get out a sentence. Peter finally relents, and Steve complains about how his stomach hurts from laughing. 

Peter sees Tony roll his eyes and open the door further. Tony turns toward the visitors, smiling. “Everyone says that Steve is the responsible one, but in reality he acts like a six year old.”

“I heard that!” Steve calls out from where he’s seated beside Peter. 

They all laugh and the visitors walk in. 

“Peter?!” The Decathlon teammates simultaneously exclaim. Peter barked out a laugh of surprise. 

“Wait, what are you guys doing here?” He asks. 

Liz piped up. “Ned tried to call you. We’re here on a field trip. It was very spur-of-the-moment.” She gave a questioning look. “More importantly, what the hell happened in here?”

Peter and Steve both replied at the same time. “It was Steve’s fault.””Peter did it.” This caused them to both start laughing all over again. 

Tony let out a deep sigh. “I think we’re missing the point. How do you know them Peter?”

“They’re my teammates.”

“Teammates?”

“Decathlon teammates.”

Thor stood up and tried to clean as much whipped cream off his face as he could. “Greetings, young ones! I am Thor, god of thunder!” Peter’s classmates were all whispering by now. 

Bruce, who was much cleaner than the other three because he had hid behind a door for most of the battle, stood up to greet the students as well.

“Hi, I’m Bruce Banner.” He smiled politely. “Your group won the Academic Decathlon, correct?”

They nodded. One girl chimed in, “Peter saved our lives at the National Monument.”

The Avengers nodded. They had all seen the news, of course. 

“And I’m Captain America. It’s nice to meet some of Peter’s classmates.” Steve stood up, along with Peter, and attempted to wipe the cream off of his shield. 

“So,” Tony clapped his hands. “Any questions?” Their hands shot up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading this. I am going to continue with this series, so keep an eye out for more fics!


End file.
